swfo_official_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kahn Helix (main character info)
BASIC Kahn helix is a male impure ann'mui, about 90 years old, living in the urban sectors of zy-xii. his left lekku, right leg and left arm have been damaged to the point of amputation, with both actual limbs being replaced with a mechanical substitute. PERSONALITY Kahn is a wimp.... he hates fighting and overreacts to pain and danger. although in the field of engineering and strategy he's extremely intelligent, comparing to most ann'mui. Kahn able to build starships on his own, mechs of any kind, or even computers able to simulate EVERY individual of a planet's ecosystm (assuming he has access to the rescorces) PHYSICAL first of all, he is a male impure ann'mui with a greenish-blue skin tone, bright neon green eyes, and a short, skinny body type. kahn also has one mechanical left arm, one mechanical right leg and a damaged left lekku. kahn's leg was lost on volatara while he was working on the Jumping-Flea. he was in line at a hardware store when a kid behind him pushed the button on their dad's lightsaber, causing the blade to extend into kahn's leg. kahn lost his arm on zy-xii while working on a starship's retractable wing. a short circuit was run in the computer, causing the wing to retract while his arm was still inside. in the process, the arm was crushed, stabbed, and violently torn by the mechanism. the limb had to be amputated and replaced with the new one, able to feel touch, temperature, texture, and pressure. unlike the spring-loaded leg which can only feel touch in the foot. the arm is made of titanium, transparasteel, silicon, copper, iron, and other elements used in electronics. while the leg is made of ann'mui steel, copper, iron, aluminum and carbon. the arm can also be plugged into electronics with matching ports, to control desired electronics. STUFF as an ann'mui, Kahn was born and raised on volatara, years before the first Galactus rises to power. due to his lack of will to fight in any situation, respect was limited, to say the least. his parents, for example, wanted all 4 of their kids to be top in the military. (fun fact: all 3 of his siblings actually followed this goal). he didn't have what they wanted him to have; bravery, perseverance, strength... but he did have what he considered better for what HE wanted; intelligence, and knowledge. while his siblings would be practicing gun and sword play in the backyard, he would be building forts of concrete and steel, with built-in plumbing and electricity. skipping several years and he was 19. the first galactus is first fully initiated and its plans are announced. of course, his siblings saw this as an excellent opportunity, but kahn (of coarse) was scared. he started construction of a small ship he called "jumping-flea" instead of a straightforward approach with "ESCAPE ROCKET" so nobody would get suspicious looking at the blueprints. a month later and the vehicle is finished. at this point everyone in his family had figured out its purpose and made many attempts to destroy it with no success. he knew this would happen and rigged it with defenses. they didn't tell anyone else he was trying to leave in fear of what would happen to him. they tried many things to prevent it themselves, including locking his door at night. none being successful, however. a week has passed since its completion, Kahn couldn't sleep that night, anyways, so he packed everything he had that he cared about before cutting open his door with his lightsaber. he then exited the backdoor to see the small, cube-shaped vessel sitting in the swaying grass. the ship laid on its back in landing position, with its engines, window and seat pointed toward the sky. he opened the hatch, placing himself and his things inside. all systems had already been active for the week of its completion, so all he had to do was confirm launch. he hesitated, glancing toward his home. "... U'oi loha'an'a venea.." he sighed before gripping the controls, activating the launch sequence. both engines roared as the vehicle began to hover above the grass. as the throttle was pulled, kahn could feel the seat lightly press against his back. the sky got darker the further up he flew. he took this as a good sign. once he could see the stars he flipped a switch to engage a pre-programmed maneuver. the vessel's synthetic voice announced confirmation of the program "code-1 engaged...performing gravity turn maneuver..." kahn watched as the vehicle automatically rotated using the planet as a slingshot out of the system. he could see everything from there. "gravity assist complete..." Kahn was awe-struck, at this point. but determined...and scared, he punched the hyperdrive controls, setting a course to check that weird gas cloud nobody seems to care about. "...course accepted...performing..." he heard the synthetic voice once again. the vessel pointed toward the next destination as a countdown began from 5. kahn held his breath as the ship leaped into lightspeed, watching that beautiful blue pattern without words to describe it. later, he arrived at the cloud, noticing readings of a star-system. curiously, he entered. the first planet he noticed, was zy-xii with its...strange scan results. he attempted to land on the planet, flipping another switch to engage landing procedure. he landed on the beach of the planet's single perfectly circular ocean. he exited the ship and was immediately greeted with very mixed opinions. some welcomed him and informed him of the planet. others saw him as a threat and were extra cautious of his movements. skip about a year, and he has established himself a job working on starship wings, a home in one of the many the underground cities. xy-zii was perfect for him. a small civilization all as obsessed with engineering as he is. he started a hobby working with RC things, such as rc-speeders, drones, airships, ect. this ended up becoming his full-time job. within the next few years, he was making a SERIOUS profit off of RC game tournaments, and running auctions for components he built. the place was very politically split by some SUPER heated competition between the two largest companies on the planet, AllAround, and TenSquare. kahn..chose AllAround. one day, AllAround heard of his extremely high-quality and unique advanced components as well as his lead in the RC game tournaments. they offered kahn a deal. AllAround was chill-laid back and liked to have fun, so kahn trusted them. they offered to give him a house-slot right next to the underground AllAround plaza with a built-in elevator to the surface, and a huge discount on all AllAround products, if kahn were to work for them as a component manufacturer and designer, and allow them to sponsor some of his games. he accepted. this proved to be a good choice. kahn's life on xy-zii had never been better. his main careers are in rc-games and component design for AllAround, with his hobby being working on his unique starship (the beauty of chaos) and his exo-armor (the silver havoc). he finished the ship and wanted to test it in flight. mech-mode worked, ship-mode worked, space flight worked...although, in mid-flight, the a faulty capacitor in the hyperdrive control board leaked, ruining the entire subasebly, causing the vessel to fire its warp drives tward the closest marked waypoint... Volatara. AND ACCESSORIES the Beauty-Of-Chaos: this single seated vehicle was uniquely designed by Kahn to function as both a walker and a starship. this is accomplished with two large semi-cone shaped engine groups on either side of the vessel, attached via two large structural beams which unfold into legs, the engines doubling as feet. the main body has a semi-rectangular shape, below a large octagon ring, welded to the hull. (this is large enough to walk on) above this is a large classic-UFO style dome overlooking the cockpit. the dome is opened and closed via two industrial motors, and a simple joint mechanism. the interior holds one seat, three LCD screens, four touch screens, two holoprojectors, and two large panels COVERED in levers, knobs, and buttons. the hyperdrive lays attached to the back end of the main hull, protected by its own cone-shaped outer shell. the v-1.5 upgrades improve the hyperdrive, replace the main engine arrays to something smaller and far more efficient, allowing room inside the large feet for storage. the left leg holds a rack for power armor / exosuits. the right foot can hold a multitude of things, such as weapons, engineering supplies, or just...anything really. LIGHTSABER Kahn's first lightsaber was built on volatara, of course, using the kyber crystal given to him earlier in life. it was a simple, basic saber with a simple straight blade. nothing much. this saber was dismantled after Kahn set up on xy-zii. the new weapon he built from it, he refers to as a Helix-saber...for soon obvious reasons. the weapon has two blades. one in the middle, which is straight, simple and average. and another wraps around the center blade, forming a helix or quark-screw shape. the helix blade can also rotate. this is accomplished by placing the second blade emitter on a motorized sun-gear ring, pointed from the ring, out at a 90-degree angle. while both blades can be extended together, they don't have to be, this is to make multi-use much easier. the overall purpose of a helix blade is for defense, rather than offense. the helix blade can catch an opponent's blade and lock it in with the center blade, disarming the opponent. & SMALL ITEMS Kahn's backpack holds 7 items, a racing drone, the drone controller, his disc-pistol, the helix saber, a wiring kit, and a data storage unit. the backpack is made of leather and steel, without anything else special, really. HAVOC the silver havoc is an 8ft suit of power armor painted with tribal style markings. the majority of the surface is either heavily armored or packed with weaponry, making the suit appear bulky and inefficient. in actuality, the silver havoc is flexible, highly mobile, and packed with enough power for non-stop use for over a month (two weeks if its strongest weapons are used). the user can enter and exit the suit by letting go of the hand controls for more than 5 seconds. this will initiate the open sequence, causing all back-panels to unlock and open with motorized hinges, allowing the user to slip outside. most controls are done by simply moving your body, while the suit mimics your actions and amplifies them if they're strong enough (punching for example). hand controls do not follow this, however. the suit's hand is controlled with a gauntlet located in the right forearm of the vehicle (for the right, he just plugs in his prosthetic arm). utilities: air filter, oxygen tank, 3D scanner, radio, laser-cutter, sonar, radar, and a voice changer. weapons: fists, basic blasters, disc-cannon, laser cutter, as well as a projectile launcher for a range of different uses.